Le Requirement Bleu
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: For the FrUkSpringFestival2k15. Something was wrong was Francis. Could it be because he was homesick? Well, Arthur was going to try and put the smile back on the Ravenclaw's face. And he just the place to do it. The Room of Requirement. (Pottertalia Au)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a gift to vanyas-little-princess for the FrukSpringFestival2k15! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur had noticed the longing looks he casted when he was in the owlery sending off his pet owl. He had noticed the smile he always wore slip off when he thought no one was looking at him, he wasn't eating as much as he did. He noticed the lack of the teasing tone whenever he called Arthur.

Something was wrong with Francis.

"Maybe Francis-san is homesick?" Kiku suggested during their weekly tea meetings, taking a sip from his green tea.

"Homesick?" Arthur questioned, surprised at the notion.

"Hai." The Ravenclaw boy nodded, "He's from France after all. It's not easy being so far away from home. I remember I had a dose of homesickness too at the first few years." He deduced.

Arthur nodded in agreement, remembering how his half brothers had helped Kiku. "You have a point there, I can't really say I know how it feels to be homesick but I see what you mean." Staring silently at his cup of green tea, the gears in his head started to turn.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur finally took a sip and cleared his throat awkwardly. "So… umm how did you recover from…"

"My homesickness?" Kiku supplied, lifting his cup to cover the knowing smile forming on his face.

"It's not that I'm worried about that frog or anything! I'm just curious." Arthur quickly defended himself. "You aren't still homesick are you?" the Slytherin asked cautiously.

"No I'm not. I've grown rather fond of this country, although I do still miss my family back in Japan but that's to be expected." Kiku reassured him. "However to answer your question, I keep with contact with my family back home, sending them gifts once in a while and vice versa. Sometimes I go out to of the school grounds to take my mind off things. Taking photos help too, it keeps my mind busy and lets me document my memorable memories in the school." Arthur listened intently, drinking in every word Kiku was saying.

"And I guess confiding with your brothers Alfred and Matthew about my problem did help me too. I decorated my room to feel like home, by enchanting my wallpapers with the beautiful cherry blossoms and having my mangas with me. Oh! The most important thing was the food! I am really grateful for the house elves for occasionally preparing me some of my local dishes back home and my parents sending me snacks. Food is one of the biggest causes of homesickness for almost everyone living abroad. I guess that's it." Kiku concluded.

" I see. I didn't know food was a cause. Makes me feel bad for drinking your tea." Arthur sheepishly said.

Kiku raised his hands up in reassurance "Oh no! There's nothing wrong at all. In fact I am happy to share part of my culture with you as you had did with your own tea."

Arthur smiled and finished his drink, standing up "Well it's almost time for Charms. Thank you for the advice Kiku. I'll see you later. " And with that he left for class thinking still pondering about the advice Kiku had given.

Now to say Arthur and Francis hadn't had a good start was an understatement. Arthur had jumped on Francis when the French Ravenclaw had commented on the "hideous eyebrows" and had caused them to roll down several flights of stairs, both earning detentions. Ever since then they have been exchanging insults upon meeting each other.

However years had pass and their arguments were slowly turning into banters. Both still had their competitiveness in them, Arthur being the Slytherin seeker whereas Francis was the Ravenclaw chaser; Arthur being a prefect whereas Francis was part of a trio breaking every rule in the school just to piss Arthur off.

Most people had already commented how both boys were just oozing with sexual tension and each time Arthur would glare daggers and deny vehemently. There was no way Arthur; a pure blood would like a lowly muggle like Francis. Not in a million years! Sure Francis was handsome, with his blue eyes and soft hair and… no! Arthur. Does. Not. Like. Francis. The frog was pompous arse who pretends to know everything with his skillfully drawn beautiful paintings and… ugh!

Arthur did not care about Francis at all. It wasn't because of Francis Arthur was at the library doing researches about the country France, he was just curious about the other European culture. Arthur hadn't meant to end up in the kitchen; his stepbrothers dragged him in. Just because Matthew had ordered some French desserts and snacks at the time and had shared some with Arthur, leaving leftovers… just because the elves could wrap them up in boxes for him to take away… it was just a coincidence.

So what if Arthur found himself standing in front of a wall on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy walking pass it three times while thinking about the location he needed, he was just testing out the room! Testing it... testing it for… okay maybe he was doing this just a bit for Francis. But not entirely! Arthur just wanted Francis to stop mopping around so he could have someone to withstand his snarky comments.

Arthur was to die if he was caught going up to Francis and asking him to follow Arthur. Not only it will be humiliating for him, Francis will never believe him. He wasn't even doing it for Francis! That was why at dinnertime Arthur found himself crouching behind the doors of the Great Hall with his pet cat sitting beside him.

Peeping in the hall he could see Francis sitting with his friends having some small talk. However he wasn't touching his food. Turning back to face his orange and white familiar who was starting to look bored.

"Okay Crumpet," Arthur started "Remember Frog?" The cat cocked its head to one side, acknowledging what her owner was saying. "Yes, I need you to snatch something from him, anything, just make sure he follows you, only him. Bring him up to the room of requirement, left corridor on the seventh floor, opposite of the Tapestry about Barnabas the Barmy. Do you understand?" Crumpet meowed in response, bringing a smile to Arthur's face; his cat was a smart one. " Thank you Crumpet, remember don't get caught." He warned.

Crumpet responded with what sounded like a scoff and slipped in the hall. Arthur stood up and hid behind the door.

One minute.

Two.

Thre- "SACREBLEU GET BACK HERE IMBÉCILE CHAT!"

Jackpot.

Arthur saw his cat running out with- it's that a _tie_ in her mouth!? How did she-? Francis behind following in suit, cursing in French. Grinning to himself, Arthur slipped out from the door and raced towards to the room.

Chasing the infernal cat felt like forever to Francis, doesn't this cat tire?! He had been running around the whole school and has yet to get his tie.

"I'm going to _skin_ you and return your skinless body to your insufferable owner when I catch you, you _batard."_ Francis seethed at the cat as he climbed up the stairs after the cat.

The cat had a decency to stop and look back at Francis and oh no he did not just _flick his tail at him_. Oooh that cat is a jerk, just like his cat.

"I'm going to get Pierre sink his talons on you if you do not give me back my tie!" He shouted after the cat.

His legs were starting to sore from running so much. The cat had slipped between a crack of the door. Francis smiled to himself; the cat would be cornered into a room.

"Got you now." He mumbled, pushing past the doors and-

Francis felt his jaw hit the floor as his breath left his at the familiar sight presented to him.

The grandiose sculptures decorated the room with elaborate mural-covered walls and ceilings. Majestic crystal chandeliers hung from above the ceiling gave a warm glow to the dimmed room. Shiny brass fittings reflected the light from the chandeliers and seem to glow and pulse itself. Rows of table and benches arranged neatly beside the wide windows.

Francis was unable to move, speechless. He felt a pang of nostalgia washed past him. He knew this place, it was one of the places he was most proud of and has always talked about it to his friends.

Francis could not believe it. This place only existed in Paris, how did Gare De Lyon's Le Train Bleu restaurant ended in Scotland, _Hogwarts_ of all places? What is this room? What is this school? How-

 _Meow~_

Francis snapped out of his daze and saw the cat sitting at one of the tables, licking its paw nonchalantly. Remembering his main objective Francis made his way towards the cat, scowling.

Sliding in between the benches he was faced with the infernal cat staring her green eyes back at him swishing her tail. That was when he noticed his tie was nowhere to be found.

Raising a finger on the cat "Look her you imbécile, you better give me the tie or I will make sure your owner gets- _hey don't just walk away from me like that!"_ He looked after the cat, which jumped off the table into the hands of-

"Kirkland."

Standing beside the table was the Slytherin prefect supporting his cat while it climbed onto his shoulders.

"Frog, I mean Bonnefoy." He corrected himself, handing out the tie to Francis. " Here, I think it belongs to you."

Francis accepted the tie cautiously, grimacing as he felt the wetness of his tie.

"I hate your cat"

"The feeling's mutual"

"Your cat belongs in hell."

"Your owl is the one that belongs in hell."

Francis made an offended noise " _Excusez Moi,_ Pierre is the most-"

"Shut up and eat would you?" Arthur interrupted, setting the final dish on the table and sat opposite of Francis.

"Wha-?" Francis widened his eyes in surprise as he noticed the dishes set up in front of him. Soufflés, Crêpes, Honey-Tuile Napoleons, Macrons and etc. "Are these… French desserts?'

Arthur scoffed, "And you call yourself French."

"Did you put poison in them?"

" _Oh my god_ " Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation, "I did not put poison in them." And proceeded to pop a macron into his mouth. " See?" he said as he swallowed. "Not poisoned. Just eat them already."

"But why-"

"You haven't been eating these few days. I don't want you fainting in the hallways because of your stupidity. Get some sugar in your system and you'll be fine." Arthur said, pushing the plate of Soufflé to Francis and proceeded to help himself out with a cream bun.

Francis ate the food without any further protest, enjoying the sweet taste of his home food. Oh how he had missed his home food.

The ate in silence before Arthur cleared his throat "Erm, you know you can look out of the window."

Surprised, Francis turned his head and " Merde." He gasped, setting down his cutlery.

Out of the window under the dark sky, the Eiffel Tower stood proudly illuminated. Francis shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Are we still in Hogwarts?" He questioned Arthur.

"Yes we are, it's just enchanted to look like this."

" _What_ is this room?" Francis breathed out.

The Brit scratched his head "Ermm…How do say it, this is the Room of Requirement. It's a secret room in Hogwarts, and it transforms itself into whatever a witch or wizard requires."

"But, you can't produce food using magic. So how-?" Francis questioned.

Arthur felt his cheeks started to burn "I got the elves to pack them."

Francis leant back, taking in the information relayed to him while still admiring the view.

"Why?"

Arthur looked up at Francis, raising an eyebrow "Why what?"

"Why _this_?" he waved his hands at the room. "Why do this and trick me into entering this room? I thought you _hated_ me Arthur."

The Slytherin's face blossomed in red with embarrassment. " I don't really _hate_ you. Annoyed yes, but not hate."

Francis kept quiet, prompting the boy to explain more.

"Lately, you seemed down, you don't argue much with me anymore, you skipped more meals than ever. Kiku deduced you were homesick, and he said one of the biggest causes of homesickness was missing the food. Not only that he had said to sometimes immerse yourself in your culture, so here we are…" he trailed off, only to quickly add "It's not like I'm doing this for your sake! You just got _boring._ I needed someone to have a battle of wits with sometimes. Not your sake!"

Francis was touched at the effort the boy had done for him. "Why Arthur… Thank you."

Arthur was taken aback at the thanks. "Ah Uh no problem. Erm nice view isn't it?" He tried to change the topic.

Francis nodded and stared at the pride of his country. "Oui, it is."

 _If only there's music then it would be perfect._

Right on cue, a melody floated in the air, catching both of them in surprise.

 _At night when the lake is a mirror_

 _And the moon rides the waves to the shore_

 _A single soul sets his voice singing_

 _Content to be slightly forlorn_

"Dance with me." Francis requested, dragging a blushing Arthur up towards the empty space that had mysteriously appeared. "He-ey What!?"

 _A song rises over the lilies (Waa-ooh waa-ooh)_

 _Sweeps high to clear over the reeds_

 _And over the bulrushes' swaying_

 _To pluck at a pair of heartstrings_

Francis had placed his hand on Arthur's waist and was slowly waltzing with the other teen. Arthur started out stiff, tripping over his feet a few times.

"Don't you know how to dance?" Francis said in a teasing tone, earning a whack on his head.

"I'll have you know it is mandatory for the children of the noble house of Kirkland to know how to ballroom dance." Arthur sniffed.

"I don't think they did a good job on you."

"Shut up and dance."

 _Two voices, now they are singing_

 _Then ten, as the melody soars_

 _Round the shimmering pond all are joining in song_

 _As it carries their reverie on_

Arthur became relaxed as the song progressed. Soon both boys were dancing gracefully in sync, twirling and laughing.

Francis never noticed the cute freckles scattered across Arthur's nose and cheek. He smelled surprisingly pleasant, a dash of mint and tea.

When Arthur looked up and made eye contact with him, Francis felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes were the glimmering colour of emerald, sparkling with humour as they caught the light. It reminded him of the green that brought life to the plants after a harsh winter. This was bad, the feeling he tried so hard to push back the past years were coming back full force.

"Beau…" Francis whispered softly.

 _Over the treetops and mountains_

 _Over the blackened ravines_

The more they dance the more Francis noticed how handsome his rival looked. Unbeknownst, his partner was also feeling the same.

 _Then softly it falls by a house near a stream_

 _And over the garden wall_

 _To thee_

They slowed down to a stop as the music faded, lost in each other's eyes. But the spell was broken when Arthur cleared his throat, letting go of Francis embarrassed.

"Well, I hope you're better now. If you would excuse me, I have to do pat-"

"Do people count too?" Francis blurted out.

Arthur was confused, "People?"

"Does the room make people too?" Francis repeated.

Arthur frowned in response. "No Francis. You of all people should know that magic just can't _make_ people."

"Then don't go."

" _Pardon_?!"

"Don't go." Francis pleaded, holding on to Arthur's wrist. "I wasn't really homesick you know."

"What! How dare yo-"

"I was _lovesick._ "

Arthur snapped his mouth shut, eyes growing wide. Francis took this as a chance to continue.

"I think I like you Arthur, and if you go, I'll just be sad again. You said this room gives the user what he or she needs. I _need_ you. If you leave then the magic is go-mmpfh"

Arthur's lips silenced Francis. It was magic, the way their lips connected with each other's. Arthur slid his hands in Francis's curls as Francis pulled Arthur's waist closer to him. Although Arthur was a bit hesitant Francis enjoyed every moment of it, inhaling his sweet scent.

They broke apart moments later to catch their breath, smiling giddily at each other.

"Stay" Francis said.

"Idiot, you could have told me earlier." Arthur chided playfully. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for this."

They held each other in their arms until-

"Ouch!" Francis yelped. Looking down, he saw Arthur's cat had swiped a claw at his leg.

"Crumpet! Bad girl!" Arthur scolded, removing his pet and shooing her off.

"I hate your cat." Francis grumbled.

"Well too bad, I love her. You'll just have to deal with it. Come on let's sit beside the windows so I can check on your leg."

" You can check out my other parts of the body if you want~" Francis winked suggestively at Arthur.

"Do that again I will lock you and Crumpet in the same room."

"D'accord d'accord, anything but that cat."

(And they spent the whole night snuggled up by the window enjoying the scenery of the enchanted night sky)

* * *

 **The** **song played is called "Over the Garden Wall" Go check it out! It's beautiful.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Omake Chapter (Bananas)

Arthur was fond of eating bananas; it was sweet and not messy when you eat it unlike eating apples, as the juices will dribble down your chin when you take a bite. Plus bananas are a heart healthy food when included in a diet low saturated fat and cholesterol. It was a naturally fat, cholesterol and sodium-free food, one of the food that reduces the risk of heart diseases. They had potassium, a vital mineral to help ensure healthy organs and Arthur have always made sure he had to at least have one a day, whether it was with his cereal or dessert or just a plain banana.

But this was all before that infuriating frog face Francis interfered with his thoughts, now he couldn't just eat a banana without blushing till he looked like a red traffic light. That perverted Ravenclaw frog, always sick in the mind.

It started out like any day. Students were having breakfast in the Great Hall, some half awake some looking absolutely chipper, the sound of children chattering filled the hall. Arthur sat on the bench, his eyes were glued on the thick magical book he had been reading all week, having his daily breakfast which consisted of tea, some bread and of course a banana. That was when Francis decided to grace his presence on the Slytherin boy.

"Bonjour Sourcils" Francis grinned, hoping to rile the boy. However, Arthur refused to look up from his book and hummed in acknowledgement. Francis pouted in response, taking a glance at what Arthur was reading, long sentences and no pictures… boring.

"So…" Francis started, waving his wand, bored and noticing Arthur reaching out for the banana, "What are you reading?"

"Hmm, dragons." Arthur replied absentmindedly, trying to balance the book upwards, keeping his eye on the passage and peeling the yellow fruit all at once. He brought the fruit to his mouth, putting the tip in his mouth but not biting it… a part of the passage had caught his attention. Leaving the banana in his mouth he flipped the page and continued reading, forgetting that he hasn't bit down on the banana and Francis was still beside him.

Francis snickered and leant towards him, whispering to his ear " You know, if you just wanted something in your mouth… you could have just come to me." Arthur snapped out of his book and turned to look at Francis, banana still hanging in his mouth. It took him a few seconds before he allowed the innuendo sink into his mind and he bit down on the banana and swallowed. Only to start spluttering and choking on the fruit, face turning bright red while Francis burst out laughing.

Arthur quickly got up and threw the offending fruit at Francis, stomping off the Great Hall with the tip of his ears red from embarrassment. Of course he did not forget to put a pimple jinx on the frog before stomping off.

That French frog was going to drive Arthur bananas.

* * *

 **A little omake. This was set before they got together ehehhehehehehehe.**


End file.
